


Где борщ, там и правда

by leoriel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Daredevil (TV), Orange is the New Black
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Gen, M/M, Russian Mafia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Судьба часто бывает немилостива к провинциальным талантам</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где борщ, там и правда

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, клюква

Появился на свет Анатолий в рабочем сибирском посёлке у реки, где угля и нефти было больше, чем хлеба и асфальта. Когда речку сковывало льдом, выбраться на большую землю ставало можно на стареньком МиГе, но охотно возил он только партийных работников, а так стоял и ржавел без солярки; потому чаще езжали по зимнику, вдоль колеи, оставленной могучими шинами БелАЗов. Матери у них, считай, и не осталось: она была слаба здоровьем и то ли тихо зачахла в одном из санаториев в Минводах вскоре после рождения младшего сына, то ли встретила там антисоветского элемента и уехала с ним сначала в Болгарию, а оттуда в Америку. Анатолий сызмальства знал, что должен, во-первых, выбраться из провинциальной глуши на большую землю, а во-вторых — позаботиться о своём брате. Ведь ближе у него никого не было: возвращавшиеся со смены работницы с чернёными бровями и крутыми бёдрами не будили в нём никакого душевного томления и трепета.   
Отец их, человек угрюмый и вечно всем недовольный, с помощника повара дослужился до директора заводской столовой, но, как это обычно и бывает, вскоре проворовался и был судим за растрату. Братьев на время отсидки сослали к двоюродной тётке, злой и алчей до денег, но, к счастью, за примерное поведение отца выпустили раньше, чем хитрая баба обманом отсудила у бедных сирот кооперативную квартиру. Вопреки тому, что множеству несчастных несправедливо осуждённых его сограждан строчка «сидел» в личном деле сломала судьбу, у Ранскахова-старшего карьера пошла в гору: по поручительству местного князька он принят был в ряды братвы. После развала Союза от мелких хищений он перешёл к вооружённому разбою и вымогательству, несколько лет держал в страхе весь посёлок, а главное — обучил сыновей своему ремеслу.   
В посёлке говорили, что на Владимире креста негде ставить, однако те, кто был поумней, больше опасались его смирного с виду старшего брата. Именно Анатолий убедил отца, что надобно отдать сыновей поучиться уму-разуму в столичный университет, хотя младший сын его к тому времени особой охоты к учёбе не выказывал: кончил только девять классов и шансов поступить, кроме как в ПТУ, не имел.   
Университета братья, разумеется, не закончили: пусть Анатолия со всеми полагающимися почестями зачислили на первый курс, больше на занятия он не ходил, а комнату свою в общежитии втридорога сдал внаём студенту из РУДН, с трудом понимавшему по-русски и готовому платить в валюте. Когда их друг из РУДН женился и вернулся в родной край Сьерра-Леоне, братья уже имели свой небольшой бизнес и крышевали девочек при гостинице «Космос».   
Судьба часто бывает немилостива к провинциальным талантам: вот и успех Ранскаховых не продлился долго. Братья нашли и утопили в сточных водах Москвы-реки доносчика, но милиция уже напала на след, а потому вскоре наших героев макали головой в унитаз и кричали, чтобы они признавались, где держат валюту, брильянты и украденную из Третьяковки картину великого русского художника Кузьмы Петрова-Водкина.  
Так Анатолий всей душой своей возненавидел живопись — злосчастная картина красной пеленой стояла у него перед глазами, когда жестокие палачи истязали его в Уткинской колонии. Вернулись они в родную Сибирь, где провели три полных лишений года.   
Отец к тому времени спился от горя, а тётка наконец завладела квартирой, по поводу чего, расчувствовавшись, послала им передачку с чёрствым хлебом и макаронами. Готовить в Уткинской колонии заключённым не разрешалось, так что они грызли макароны сухими, залив их сверху баландой.   
Как и прежде отца, судьба свела их в заключении с хорошими людьми — Олегом и Алексеем. Олег был известным диссидентом, не успевшим вовремя покинуть родину, Алексей же по дурости увёл молодую любовницу депутата Госдумы и за это был судим по Статье 131 УК с отягчающими обстоятельствами — но, тем не менее, внимал политическим речам своего товарища с нескрываемым обожанием. Вместе они писали письма в правозащитные организации, но на всякий случай продолжали рыть подкоп с помощью украденных в столовой ложек в надежде сбежать в Европу, где, по тюремной легенде, сытые немецкие бизнесмены сами снимали с себя драгоценности и бросали в воздух свои немецкие марки, а девушки — одежду, но им не хватало достойного общества.  
Разумеется, разговоры дошли до тюремного начальства. На компанию навесили ещё пару дел: начиная от вывезенной за границу коллекции Фаберже и валютного фонда и заканчивая украденным в тридцатые золотом партии.   
В общем, томились бы наши герои в неволе до конца дней своих, если бы ведомый смутными детскими воспоминаниями о матери Владимир не решил, что надобно всё же бежать, но не в Европу, как желали того Олег и Алексей, а сразу в Америку, где они будут жить, как заповедовал великий писатель Теодор Драйзер: грабя толстосумов и борясь с классовым неравенством. Пока брат изнемогал под пытками, слукавив, что знает, куда вывезли валюту, Владимир высек нож из рёбер павшего товарища. Вот он — настоящий сибирский дух! Сибирская закалка!  
Отчаянная их смелость настолько ошеломила местных братков, что в знак безмерного к ним уважения их облагодетельствовали билетами в багажное отделение компании «Американ Эйрлайнс».   
С этого, друзья мои, и начинается наша история. 

Родной души в Америке сыскать им не удалось: давно порвалась нить любви, что зовёт сыновей к матери. Давно отреклась она от мужней фамилии и детей, и если завела ещё сыновей с новым избранником, то Владимир и Анатолий уже не смогли бы назвать их родными братьями. Или же её, одинокую и обманутую, свела в могилу тоска по родному краю, по тайге с её высокими елями и соснами, по чёрным горам угольного шлака и бескрайним полям.   
В память о ней Владимир и Анатолий занялись в Нью-Йорке благим делом: за скромную сумму возвращали они, казалось бы, навсегда потерянных беспутных сыновей и дочерей родителям, ибо только в лишениях мы сознаём силу нашей любви.   
Помогали они добрым словом и крепким плечом также зарабатывающим честным трудом девушкам: следили за тем, чтобы никто не обижал их, не чинил над ними несправедливости и блуда, а учинив последний — исправно вносил плату. Иные не преминули бы воспользоваться бедственным положением девушек, но братья были не охочи до прекрасных женских тел. Да и разве была в том справедливость — взять ту, что не может отказать?   
Жили братья в любви и согласии, но душа всё же тосковала.   
— Возлюбленный брат мой, — произнёс однажды Анатолий. — Нет уже мочи вкушать басурманские гамбургеры, чимичангу и фунчозу. Изголодалась душенька моя по настоящему русскому борщу. Есть у нас и средства изрядные, и удаль молодецкая, так не продолжить ли нам папенькино дело?   
Владимир почесал короткостриженый затылок:  
— Где борщ, там и правда.  
И всё же нелёгкое это дело — основать русскую столовую в сердце Адской Кухни среди многочисленных баров, суши и китайских забегаловок, рядом со Старбаксом и Макдональдсом. Средства, прежде казавшиеся братьям изрядными, истощились уже спустя полгода, а после нападения небесных чудищ и вовсе пришлось начинать всё заново; тогда же местный князёк, Уилсон Фиск, послал к ним шестёрку с предложением перевозить дьявольский порошок в счёт арендной платы. Шестёрка держался нагло, как будто сам был царьком, а не лизал Фиску ботинки, и не выказывал ни должного уважения, ни страха.  
Когда дьявол в чёрной маске отправил их дорогого товарища Семёна на больничную койку и лишил похищенного ребёнка возможности обрести своего отца, Владимир пришёл в ярость, ибо в злодействе своём Фиск не подставил дружеское плечо, а послал шестёрку, чтобы посмеяться над их горем. Как смела эта гнида разговаривать с потомками благородного рода Ранскаховых в подобном тоне? Дед их, как и дед его деда, был от сохи, но бабка матери по семейному преданию вышла из графьёв. Не для того Ранскаховы проливали кровь и бежали сюда из холодной Сибири, чтобы теперь унижаться. Кабы брат не остудил его пыл, вырвал бы Владимир у американца из груди его трепещущее чёрное сердце, раздавил бы мутные глазёнки чрез стёкла очков, а самого его пустил на корм рыбам.   
— Во глубине сибирских руд я дал себе зарок: коли выберемся мы, Володя, на волю, то век не будем ничьими рабами. Не стоит того наша свобода, чтобы преклонять колени перед Фиском.   
— За Фиска одни трусы да узкоглазые — нет им веры против чёрного дьявола, Толя. — Владимира давно тревожили хитрые глаза Лиланда Осли, демоны из клана Нобу и таинственная улыбка госпожи Гао. А уж как шестёрка Фиска пред ним лебезил!.. аж тошно становилось. — Да пошли они на хуй.   
— Дело говоришь. Ведьма своими картинами совсем смутила его разум.  
— Всё зло от искусства, брат, — произнёс Владимир. — Неужели не найдётся земляков, что помогут нам, разделив бремя, нести борщ и справедливость на Адской Кухне?  
— Обратимся же к землякам.  
На том и порешили. Даже на чужбине нет ничего крепче русского добрососедства и землячества. 

Анатолий Князев был из Солнцевских, бороды не брил и решил покинуть Родину лишь когда им заинтересовалась Красная Комната. Однако после того, как был контужен на флоте где-то возле Японских островов, по-русски говорил с сильным акцентом, часто путал слова на разных языках и, выпив, всё время рассказывал, как угнал у немца подводную лодку.   
Владимир подозревал в нём тщательно законспирированного чекиста, но после сибирских лагерей ему везде мерещились политические. Брат его тёзку своего, несмотря на непонятную речь и облик, бесконечно уважал.  
Князев был не какой-то там заезжий князёк — настоящий русский мужик. На Адскую Кухню он перевёз всю свою братву: больше не было нужды опасаться снующих туда-сюда ниндзя, а ещё, что самое главное, у Князева оставались связи на родине. Теперь в их столовой подавали русскую водку, а не презренный технический спирт.   
Несмотря на заветы отца, что не место бабе на кухне, новая повариха Галина Резникова сварила им настоящий русский борщ и вскоре тоже вошла в долю, приведя за собой стайку помощниц. Правда, в отличие от несчастных женщин, за которых раньше заступались братья, эти девицы сами защищали свою честь и сами же скрутили ловкача, решившего взять кассу. В честном поединке могли они побороться с братвой Князева, а потому установился между ними худой мир: силы были равны и никто не хотел уступать, но водка и борщ примиряли самых заклятых недругов.   
Все вокруг диву давались, какие только яства не таит в себе русская кухня. Именитый кулинар Гордон Рамзи приезжал к ним узнать рецепт легендарного борща, но был с позором изгнан сковородкой и половником, давними союзниками многих поколений рабочих женщин.   
Шестёрка Фиска начал с ними вежливо здороваться после того, как Слейд Уилсон и Оливер Куинн, сослуживцы Князева с подводной лодки, заключили мир с чёрным дьяволом. Не обошлось, конечно, и без водки. И Джессика Джонс, и Люк Кейдж, и Фрэнк Касл, и Дэнни Рэнд там были, виски да водку пили, морды били, а Мстителей не позвали.   
Именно с этого начинается нравственное возрождение наших героев, которые, благодаря силе дружбы и искренней братской любви, превозмогли все лишения свои и горести, сделав первый шаг к спасению души.


End file.
